


It's Happy, It's Sad

by etylaeon



Category: South Park
Genre: A bit of drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etylaeon/pseuds/etylaeon
Summary: Craig has left Tweek twice for no reason and now that he is back once again, the blonde feels determined to finally put an end to everything... or is he?Would you want a sucky summary with that sucky title?





	It's Happy, It's Sad

**Author's Note:**

> Here have a fic. I am mostly inactive. I just wrote this on my phone so if there are some dumb typos and weird things going on, let's blame the phone, shall we?

Every breath they took in came with the scent of old books. After all, they were surrounded by what could easily be labelled as antique books.These books were not in good condition judging from the cover and the crisp-looking off white pages. This section was the best hiding spot as instructed by the dark-haired boy, Craig Tucker. After all, the classics section rarely ever gets a visit from library-goers. But this spot surely made it difficult to steady their breathing due to the very little space in between the bookshelves. Tweek found himself backed up against the dusty shelf with Craig beside him. This was the first time he ever sprinted like his life was on the line. It was just a simple game of hide-and-seek, but to these kids, it was serious business. These two were gods of the game.. The only time they ever lost was if one of them was the "it". Craig always knew where to find Tweek and vice versa. Their friends hated this game but Clyde was determined to win against the two. It seems though, that his determination is off to melt into a woeful loss once again.

As Tweek continued to pant, he turned to Craig, who was equally into rapid shallow breathing. The taller boy peeped from the shelf to check if they successfully lost Clyde. He turned back to face Tweek. 

"Clyde won't find us here." A smile, a sweet one, came in between his huffs. It was something Tweek described as the smile that could melt a thousand hearts. Exaggerated and cheesy as it was, it really did melt his own heart and a bright red flush crawled to his cheeks. He tilted his head down in an attempt to hide what was an obvious attraction to the boy before him. His mouth opened as if to speak of a reply but he couldn't force any words out. Looking down was not a good option as it just made his eyes meet the view of his hand slowly being grabbed by the boy beside him.

"I want to kiss you, Tweek." Craig had softly spoken, eyes staring at the again and somehow caused the blonde to become more embarrassed than he already is. 

Tweek refused to look up cause he was sure to be faced with the other boy's stare. That was something that could be considered as "too much pressure". Certainly, Tweek wanted Craig to kiss him but the announcement was uncalled for. That just made things really awkward for Tweek. A few seconds of silence passed as the blonde searched for the right reply. It was pretty evident that the situation made him feel uncomfortable. What bothered him the most was the fact that he couldn't tell if Craig actually meant what he said or he was teasing. His free hand wandered on the books that rested behind him. He anxiously scratched on the spine of every book he could reach with his fingers.

"Well?" There came the follow-up question that could mean that this is a now-or-never situation. If he failed to answer this round, he might never get kissed by this boy of every girl's mysterious boy fantasies. Craig Tucker. He panicked a lot, had swallowed his saliva quite a few times, twitched to the point of making the books on the shelves wobble and literally looked around for answers. 

He inhaled deeply. He had his eyes tightly closed and a fist shaking. "You..." 

"I?" Craig stared at him with an impatient look in his face.

"You can kiss me. Fine!" Tweek scratched his head violently with the free hand. "You say a lot of embarrassing things and expect a reply like it's---"

Instantly, Craig tugged on the other's hand pulling him closer. He pressed his lips onto Tweek's very lightly. "You are."

And another one. "so damn adorable." 

Two kisses. His cheeks heated up and he hated every cringe-worthy word that escaped Craig's lips. He hated Craig for continuously harassing his mind with such words. But he was instantly forgiven right after the dark-haired boy leaned in to kiss him deeply this time, having Tweek trapped between the boy's body and the shelf. That was the story of his first kiss, well, first three kisses to be exact. 

Tweek snapped back to the reality of being assigned to the counter of their Coffee shop with the person in front of the queue waiting for his order. This person happened to be Craig Tucker, the one he had been daydreaming about and of all memories, it had to be the first kiss, right? Tweek cursed himself endlessly in his head.

"Goddamnit." The cursing escaped his lips subconsciously as he slammed the tray in front of the counter.

The raven-haired boy had a half-smile on his lips. "I guess customer service here is questionable."

"I'm sorry." There came his hesitant apology. Of course, he needed to consider that this person did order and therefore, he had to be treated kindly. There was a negative aura forming around the area and it would be great if someone stepped in. 

Fortunately, Jason, who was working part-time existed. He was a blessing for sure. Feeling the tension in the counter, Jason slides in the cup of latte. "Here's your latte, sir." 

Craig carried the tray by the table nearest to the counter. He watched the two carefully as he took a sip of the latte. 

Tweek whispered a very soft 'thanks.' as he untied his apron and pulled it off him. He hung it carelessly on the hook by the wall. 

Jason turned to his workmate with a face that was a mix of disbelief and worry. "Tweek, this better be the last time."

"I know." Tweek let out a deep sigh. Jason witnessed this same kind of event already. He already imagined it would just be a replay. But Tweek made sure that he won't make the same mistake. He was determined not to give a third chance.

"You said that too, last time." Jason shook his head. "and then another chance came then he---."

Tweek didn't need a reminder of how stupid he was back then. "I know, Jason. Don't worry."

"It creeps me out that this happened before. You say 'don't worry' then he stands up and..." As Jason explained, Craig stood up from his seat. 

Tweek gave his friend a pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry. I got things sorted out this time."

"Stop making the situation more identical with the other time this had happened." Jason cleaned the counter with a clean cloth, trying his best to ignore the situation. He knew he couldn't stop his friend from making the same mistake. He easily gives in and just waves a hand at him. 

Tweek proceeded to the back door. Opening it slightly then looking back at his friend before going out. "Thanks, Jason."

Craig Tucker went out the coffee shop to go to the back area to meet Tweek. The taller guy's confidence melted when he faced the blonde once again, his face had a different look compared to the other time he came back. The less-interested stare that Tweek gave him made him totally uncomfortable. Craig stood there frozen for a couple of seconds. 

"I don't know what you could possibly want at this point." Tweek started the conversation. His eyes lazily stared at him.

"Look, I know you're angry." This scene would not be complete with Craig rubbing the back of his head out of awkwardness, of course. 

"I wish I was. I mean, the first time you left me for no reason, I definitely was." Tweek leaned against the bench's backrest, flinging an arm on it. "But letting you do it twice just made me feel like a total idiot." 

"Tweek." Craig had the defeated look on his face once again. Tweek recognized this expression already. The look that had always worked on him, controlling him to go soft and forgive. This time, it should have no effect anymore.

"No, Craig. You left me to go to another school for no reason. You could've explained, but you didn't. When you came back, I expected an explanation from you, but you left me again instead!" Tweek's disinterested look had changed into a cold one. He was obviously still angry and as much as he wanted to deny it, his shaking fists and crossed eyebrows failed to hide it. "If you aren't going to explain, just leave me the fuck alone already!"

"You are angry." Craig smiled a little. "I was worried that you didn't care anymore."

"You're an asshole. You've heard that several times, but just in case it didn't sink in yet by this time, you-are-a-fucking-asshole." Tweek had fallen into anger just like the other time he had talked to Craig after being left by him. The last time he came back, Tweek was also angry and the ending is forgiveness. This made Craig confident about the result of this conversation.

Craig sat beside Tweek and in an instant, Tweek moved inches away. The raven-haired boy stared at the floor. "Tweek, I am not going to leave you this time."

"Do you think I'm stupid?!" Tweek spat out bitterly. 

"Yes, cause you're still in love with me." Craig looked at him in the eyes. 

His cheeks burned after their eyes met. He quickly turned to the side. "This isn't some teenage movie, Craig. Stop being an asshole and get this over with. I have work to do."

"So you're saying it's over this time?" 

"Yes, Craig! Yes. To hell with third chance, that is not a thing!" 

"So if it was, then you would forgive me?" There was a smirk on Craig's face since he was the one who just dropped a smartass answer.

Tweek was pissed off. He couldn't understand why Craig kept on coming back. "Why won't you stop? Seriously. Can't you just leave me the hell alone!" 

"But you wouldn't want that, would you?" 

There was a bit of silence before Tweek found the words to say. "Enough of what I want. What do you want, Craig?"

"I want you."

"Why?" 

Another short silence came in before Tweek decided to break it once again to hide the fact that he was hurt by this entire conversation. "You don't even have the guts to say it. After all the shit you've put me through, huh? Unbelievable."

Tweek stood up, getting ready to leave. "I give up, Craig. I don't want to be stuck in this cycle." 

This wasn't new that Tweek's arm was being grabbed in an attempt to stop him from walking out and even if Tweek did want to leave, there was still a part of him that searched for the answers. "What did you want to hear, Tweek?" 

Tweek gritted his teeth. The more Craig spoke, the more he felt like he was being insulted, being stabbed in the chest. Right then and there, he gave up on the answers he's been looking for. There was no hope in this and he definitely needed to do what was right. He pulled his arm off Craig's grasp and refused to say a word. He took his few steps away from his ex lover.

"I left you the first time because I was scared." Craig's attempt to stop Tweek from leaving was a success. Tweek stopped. There was a strong urge to start an argument but the blonde was curious. After all these years, he is finally getting an explanation. 

The cold air blew past the two. Their watches ticked and yet those were the only sounds heard for almost two minutes. There was nothing but silence after that. It did seem nothing but an attempt to keep Tweek from leaving. It made the blonde furious enough to turn around to face Craig. "Scared of what?!"

"Things."

Like reflex, Tweek quickly turned back and grabbed Craig by the collar. "I waited for years just to hear that you're scared of "things"! That's great!" 

Craig's pride was eating him up. Deep inside, he did want to fix everything but what was hindering him from doing so was the fact that he had to admit that he was scared of something that the other would probably not accept. "It's hard to explain." 

"You know what," Tweek's grip on Craig's collar loosened. Whatever confidence he had to stare directly at his ex's eyes just died as he titled his head down. His hands started shaking.

"I wish you just cheated on me or burned our coffee shop down cause then... cause then..." Tweek felt his voice crack and he couldn't continue speaking. His tears spoke for him. He shamelessly cried. Last time this happened, he was the brave one and yet now, he really felt like he had to give up. The whole conversation felt like a joke, a cycle of evasive explanations and senseless comments and if he doesn't end this now, who knows how many times Craig intends to leave him behind? 

The raven-haired boy held him close. He started running his fingers against Tweek's golden locks. "I'm sorry." 

Tweek didn't push Craig away cause he knew that seeing his face would just make more tears dare to fall. Tweek remained standing but he had his head rested on Craig's shoulder and continued to cry. He managed to speak in between his silent sobs, "You keep leaving me and taking me back like I don't deserve to be happy." 

That line struck Craig and he felt a sharp pain in his chest. The last time he came back, Tweek was furious, the entire conversation they had started as a heated argument and ended with forgiveness. There was no hint of Tweek broken, nothing that made him sound defeated, until now. He knew this was his last chance to make it up to Tweek. Promises meant nothing now. All he could do at the least is swallow his pride, explain everything and hope for the best. There was an ample intake of his saliva before he spoke again. "I left the first time because I was scared of Kyle stealing you away."

The sobbing from the other boy was put to a halt after the mention of a familiar name. Tweek wiped his tears with the back of his hands. He confusedly looked at his ex's face. "Kyle?" 

Craig refused to let their eyes meet. He looked at a far distance and his voice started becoming softer by the last few words he spoke. "You admired him a lot. I hated it. You always talk about him being the best in everything. Always."

Tweek was shocked by everything he heard but he didn't want Craig to stop explaining. He wanted to hear every bit of it. Nothing made sense to him at first, since this was not the explanation he formed in his head. It was always along the lines of "I'm tired of you" or "I'm sick of you" but not anything that involved another person.

"You can't say I'm being stupid, Tweek. He was all you ever talked about. When you said he'd probably the only one who would qualify for Boulder, I was determined to prove you wrong even if it meant we won't be together for a long time. It was a crazy decision but I was too angry to understand that. Back then, my only excuse was, the fact that I was young and therefore, irrational."

Looking back, Tweek really did admire Kyle quite a lot. That was because Kyle focused on his studies more than the others ever did. Wendy was just as studious but Tweek hardly noticed that over his fascination with Kyle. Tweek wanted to explain why but it might just end up with him sounding like he really was too much of a fan. "Is that the reason why you joined that band during high school..."

"Yes, Tweek. But all you kept going about was how good Kyle was at basketball. It could've been Clyde cause he was the MVP but no. It's still Kyle." Craig's tone was starting to sound like he was furious.

Tweek was stunned at angry Craig. He very rarely saw Craig angry. It was a somewhat unfamiliar reaction. Happy, sad, annoyed, annoyed, annoyed and didn't give a fuck, those were the only reactions he could get from Craig. Seeing Craig like this now, lowering his pride and admitting things he never would have ever admitted automatically earns him the forgiveness he was asking for. Tweek was still curious about the things Craig had to say though so he didn't speak of forgiveness yet. Even though now, he was so sure that this entire thing was about Kyle. "What about the second time you left me?"

Craig's voice was louder and angrier at this point. He hated admitting all of these but he was determined to make things right. It was impossible to hide how much he disliked Kyle though. "Did you think anything changed after that? You still kept on telling me about how successful he was. This time, I was convinced that you were not seeing my achievements and you kept on seeing his!"

A soft laughter escaped Tweek's lips. 

"That's not funny! I felt horrible every time you said Kyle was great at this and that. Sure, you didn't compare me directly to him but.." Craig looked up at Tweek with a pout. 

Tweek leaned forward, their faces were now barely inches apart. "Sh. I want to kiss you, Craig."

Craig was stunned by Tweek's gaze and the words that the other just said. "Wh-what?"

"Well?" Tweek raised an eyebrow at him. It was like a replay of their first kiss at the library, except Tweek was the one saying embarrassing things this time.

Craig couldn't understand why the blonde just went ahead and did it. What was the point in asking permission now? "Of course, you can! What the hell, why would you ask me something stupid like that!"

Tweek chuckled a bit and leaned closer, pressing his lips to Craig's parted ones chastely. He smiled at him. "You are so damn adorable."

Craig looked away all flustered. "Adorable?! It's still no laughing matter that you are into Kyle." 

"Stan is into Kyle." Tweek corrected him. He sat beside the taller boy. "I think they're getting married and honestly, if I start to defend why I was talking about Kyle a lot, it would just give you more reasons to leave me again." 

"I'm not leaving you this time. But are you attracted to Kyle?" 

"Like 'I-want-to-stop-the-marriage attracted or..."

"Haha, very funny, Tweek." Craig glared at him. 

"Well, you keep on insisting. I talk about him a lot because I guess I wanted to be like him. I didn't think you'd be jealous of him." Tweek covered his mouth so he doesn't end up laughing again. This just annoyed Craig even more as he heard the other boy snort. 

"I wasn't jealous." He opposed right away.

"Right. But I just want you to know that it was me who wanted to impress you. I was the class weirdo and there you were all popular. If anyone had to be jealous, it had to be me cause the girls were all over you."

"I don't care about them and I am not jealous."

"I know that's why I never was jealous. I knew you'd never cheat on me. You're too anti-social to actually spend a minute to talk to any person."

"But I was not jealous and also, I remember you ranking higher in that list some girls made before."

"That was a list made by grade school children. That doesn't change the fact that I was just that 'spaz'. I wanted to prove something myself. It's a really big misunderstanding, Craig. I don't like Kyle that way. You're the only one I ever wanted." 

"I'm sorry. But I wasn't jealous. I know my apologies can't bring back the years wasted. I am still asking for another chance though." 

"You are adorable when you're jealous, Craig." Tweek chuckled. "I've lost count of the number of times you've said you're not jealous." 

"Because I'm not." 

Tweek planted two more kisses on Craig's lips. "I forgot, it should be three kisses total." 

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." 

"You're weird and that thing on your hair is weird." 

"Wh-what thing?!" Tweek panicked that some bug was on his head, He frantically scratched head. 

"This." Craig reached his hand behind Tweek's ear, sliding something from the back of his hand to the front. He held the ring up in front of Tweek, fell on his knees. "Will you marry me?"

Tweek's eyes started blurring as it was flooded with tears of happiness. He breathed before he spoke. "So you're a magician now, huh?" 

Craig's grip of the ring became shaky. He kinda felt nervous because this was certainly not the perfect timing for a proposal. "Well? Would you marry this magician?"

"Yes, Craig! Yes!" Tweek held Craig's face and showered him with kisses. "Yes."

Craig slid the ring on Tweek's finger. "Jason will not like the fact that you've forgiven me again and in addition to that, said yes. I know it."

"Yeah." The two had a laugh before Tweek was pulled into a deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Well happy endings are fun to write. yay for happy endings woo happy ending wooo it is real guys happy endings


End file.
